TORNADO!
by Ann Murry
Summary: When a massive twister hits the town, can it survive and will Matt be able to protect it once word gets out!
1. Chapter 1

Festus hummed as he beat new boards onto the roof of the stable. Stopping for a moment to stretch his wary back, a few nails in his mouth, he looked up as the sky started to darken.

Looks like rain, he thought while attacking the roof with a new abandon in order to finish before the rain started.

Doc stepped though the double doors of the Long Branch, tipped his hat at the owner Ms. Kitty as he sidled up to the bar.

"Doc," Kitty said with a broad smile. "What can I get you?"

"A beer Kitty please," Doc said looking around. "It's a hot one today, I'm surprised there aren't more people in here."

Kitty handed the physician a beer before she replied. "Seems everyone's busy these days. Matt and Newly are at the jail and Festus is working on the roof of the stable."

"Festus working," Doc chuckled. "This I got to see!"

"Doc stop," Kitty admonished. "You know as well as I do that Festus is a very hard worker!"

Festus finished nailing the last piece of wood down just as the first few drops of rain started to fall.

Sitting up on his hunches, he took off his wide brimmed hat to wiped the sweat from his brow with the bandana he wore around his neck and sighed when a breeze kicked up.

A sudden gust of wind took the hat right out of his hand and sent it falling to the ground, the rumble of thunder and the flash of lightening, made him turn around just in time to see it!

"TORNADO!" Festus yelled hoping some one would hear him over the howl of the monstrous twister bearing down on the city of Dodge!

Louie, asleep in the hay below sat up and looked around groggily as Festus yelled. Getting to his feet, he stumble to the doors of the stable, fighting the wind, he wrenched them open and ran when he seen the twister over the tops of the buildings nearby.

The doors to the Long Branch jerked wildly making Kitty and Doc turn to see what was going on.

Doc shuffled to the doors and looked out, seeing the large vortex upon them, he turned around as Kitty screamed. "Doc," she said pointing toward the back of the Saloon. "We have to get to the storm cellar!"

"No time Kitty," Doc yelled pushing her behind the bar. And then he covered her body with his as glass shattered around them and the howling wind intensified until the only sound you heard was of buildings being blown apart.

Matt and Newly, having heard the commotion outside from the flying debris, went to look out the window and had just enough time to dive under the table in the middle of Matt's office.

Then, just as quickly as it had come into town, the twister passed though and was gone, leaving in its wake a path of destruction.

As the wind calmed, Doc lifted his head and listened, all was silent as he turned Kitty over. "Are you alright," he said as the disheveled red head nodded.

"I think so," Kitty said sitting up.

Using the bar for support, Doc got to his feet and looked around in utter shock and disbelief. The whole front of the Saloon had been blown off.

"Oh Doc," Kitty said making her way though the debris.

"Careful," Doc said clearing a path with his feet. "We need to see what the rest of the town looks like. People are going to need help."

Kitty was relieved to see the jail, having been made of brick was still in one piece.

"Matt," she said running toward the big lawman and Newly as they stepped outside the door.

Matt took her by the arms as he looked from her to Doc. "You two alright?"

"Yes," Kitty replied looking up and down the street.

As far as Kitty could see, mostly all the buildings in town suffered from some form of damage. Several buildings however, were heavily damaged, including Jonas's general store, Doc's office and the stable.

"Matt," Doc said bringing everyone's attention back to the present. "We have to look for survivors! There could be people hurt."

"Your right Doc," Matt said looking around. "Has anyone seen Festus?"

"The stable," Kitty exclaimed as it dawned on her. "He was working on the roof of the stable!"

"Come on Newly," Matt said trotting down to the destroyed building as Kitty and Doc followed.

The two men stared lifting boards with their bare hands as they called out Festus name.

"I got something," Newly said throwing another board aside.

Louie cringed as Newly helped him up. "Are you hurt," he asked as the town drunk shook his head no.

"Where's Festus," Matt asked as the man pointed toward the back of what used to be the stable.

"Doc," Matt said gently pushing Louie toward him and then he turned toward Newly. "You take that side I'l take this one."

Together they worked their way toward the back until Matt grabbed a piece of wood that was stained with blood. "Doc!"

Doc left Louie with Kitty as he shuffled his way though the debris.

"Festus," Matt said clearing another board as the hill man looked up.

"He's hurt bad Matthew," Festus said cradling the head of his Mule Ruth.

Doc looked from the Mule to Festus blood splattered shirt. "Is any of that yours," he asked putting on his spectacles as the hill man shook his head no.

"Ya got ta help him Doc!" Festus pleaded.

"I'm not worried about the Jackass, you jackass," Doc said swiping his mustache. "Besides, it's superficial he'll be fine."

Festus smiled as Matt helped him and Ruth to their feet. "Go with Newly and check every building for survivors," Matt ordered."

"I'll take care of Ruth for you Festus," Louie said leading the Mule to a safer place.

"It's going to be night soon Matt," Doc said looking at the Dodge House. "I think we'd better set up a clinic inside the Lobby of the hotel. It's the only place big enough to house most of the town."

"Alright Doc," Matt said evenly. "Do what you have to."


	2. Chapter 2

As night fell, Newly and Festus did their best to find and account for everyone in town.

Those that could walk made their way to the Dodge house and those that couldn't were brought in.

With some fancy climbing abilities, Newly had managed to gain access to Doc's office and with Festus help, they had brought down most of Doc's equipment and medical supplies.

Entering the Dodge house, exhausted, Festus saw one town member after another with broken bones, bruises and contusions and realized just how lucky they were.

"Well," Doc said seated around a table with his circle of friends. "No deaths so far. I would say we came though that twister relatively well."

"Thank God," Kitty replied sipping a fresh cup of coffee."

"That there's some good news Doc," Festus said reaching for his cup of coffee.

"What's that," Doc asked noticing for the first time his right hand wrapped in his bandana.

"Aw ain't nothin but a little scratch," he said sheepishly.

"Scratch huh," Doc said noticing the dried blood. "Let me see that."

"Now you got nuff to do with out worrin bout me," Festus replied stubbornly pulling the injured hand back.

"You see these gray hairs," Doc said pointing to his head. "I got most of them from worrying about you. Now let me see that hand."

Festus finally relented, in truth it hurt like the dickens. But he had not wanted to bother the overwhelmed Doctor with it before now.

"Well this looks pretty bad," he said scowling after he removed the bandana. "You should have let me clean this earlier Festus."

"Shucks Doc,"Festus said flinching when the air touch the diagonal gash across the palm of his hand. "I've had worse cuts then this."

"Well that maybe so," Doc replied letting the hand go. "But probably not under these circumstances. All I need is for you to get an infection in that hand. What did you cut it on?"

Festus shrugged his shoulders, he hadn't really thought about how it happened or on what. He only realized he had done it after he and Newly had dug out Jonas from his store. "Maybe a nail, them boards are full of em."

"Was it rusty?" Doc asked rising to pick up an empty basin.

"How in tarnation am I to know that," Festus said sarcastically. "Ya don't ask the snake after it bites ya ifin it's poisonous or not."

Doc didn't reply as he shook a bottle of carbolic acid, poured some into the basin and then a good bit of water, then he placed the basin on the table. We're going to soak your hand in this. Then I'm going to put a proper bandage on it."

Festus hesitated as the concoction bubbled. "It ain't gonna hurt is it?"

"Yes," Doc said placing his hand in the liquid. "But that's the only way to fight anything you may have come in contact with."

Doc dozed in the lobby of the hotel that night to be near those that had been hurt in the tornado, Kitty took a room upstairs while Matt, Newly and Festus took turns making rounds though town.

"Sure is quiet," Newly said as he and Festus sat out side the Dodge House.

"Yep," Festus replied looking around. "The night birds ain't even a singin."

"Boys," Matt said stepping up onto the porch. "Anything going on?"

"Not a thing Matthew," Festus replied yawning.

"Well," Matt said tippin his hat up. "Why don't you go get some rest, Newly and I can handle things here."

"Well," Festus said yawning again. "I'm thinkin I might be able to catch a wink or two."

Matt nodded as Festus headed inside. "Alright," he said. "If we need you we'll wake you."

Gently closing the door behind to keep from waking anyone, Festus tiptoed into the sitting room where Doc snored lightly in a chair.

"Dang ol scudder," he said under his breath watching the doctor sleep. Gently removing Doc's glasses, he folded them and placed them in Doc's breast pocket, grabbing a blank from nearby, he then covered the sleeping physician.

Picking up a blanket for himself, he settled on the sofa next to Doc's chair and before he knew it, was out like a light.

Festus eyes popped open a short time later and he leaped off the sofa at the sound of gun fire not to far away as Doc came up out of the chair.

"What the," Doc said making eye contact with the deputy. "Where's Matt?"

Festus pulled out his gun from the holster and headed for the door as multiple horse's tore though the center of town.

Opening the door, he just barely caught a glimpse of five riders though the dust they left in their wake.

"Festus! Doc," Newly said running toward them.

"Newly," Festus said. "What happin? Where's Matthew?"

"At the bank," Newly replied. "We stopped them before they could rob it."

"This time anyway," Matt said approaching the men. "I got a bad feeling they'll be back!"

"That's alright Matthew," Festus said scrunching up his right eye. "We'll be ready for em next time!"


	3. Chapter 3

Matt rounded up all the able bodied men and made sure they were all armed with working rifles. "Now listen up all you men," he said as Festus and Newly stood beside him. "Festus is going to take a few of you and cover the North side of town, Newly will take the South, I will take the West and Sam will take the East. Use whatever you need to barricade the entrance to town and if you see anyone coming this way that shouldn't be, give a shout!"

"Will do Matthew," Festus said as Newly nodded and started for their assigned positions.

Matt headed to the West side of town with three of the towns men and together they carried crates and tables to create a barricade.

Taking up a position behind a sturdy table, he cocked his rifle and waited.

Festus scanned the horizon as the heat of the hot afternoon sun distorted the ground in front of him.

At first glance, the pack of riders looked like nothing more than a dust storm in the distance but as it grew, Festus realized, this was no dust storm!

"Riders a comin!" He yelled waving his hat.

Matt heard the commotion coming from the North side of town and turned in the direction in time to see multiple riders bearing down on the town.

Doc, had stepped outside the hotel just in time to see Matt and the others running toward the north side of town with rifles cocked and ready.

"What's going on Doc?"

Ushering Kitty back inside, Doc closed and barred the doors. "Looks like trouble," he said reaching for a rifle.

Even though the Doctor would never intentionally take the life of another individual, he wasn't above defending the lives in trusted to his care.

Cocking the rifle, he looked toward Kitty. "Everyone away from the windows!" he ordered pushing everyone toward the middle of the building.

Kitty and Doc took a position behind the desk of the hotel as the others headed into an interior room.

Festus moved aside to allow Matt room to crouch beside him. "How many?" he asked scanning the horizon.

"Hard to tell Matthew," Festus replied. "They've slowed down a bit."

"What are they waiting for?" Newly said crouching nearby.

"Could be wonderin how many of us there are," Festus said.

While Matt and the others were busy at the north side of town, it gave a few of the riders a chance to break away from the pack and enter Dodge with out incident while everyone was preoccupied.

"Hank," the first man said with a nod of his head. "We ain't going to be able to make a move on the bank without some help."

"Ya to many people," Hank replied looking around. "Walt, look there!"

The first man followed Hanks lead as the man got down off his horse and drew his gun. "The hotel," he whispered. "There's someone inside."

"I'll go around to the back," Walt said stepping quietly off the board walk.

Hank quietly opened the door to the hotel and stepped inside, looking around the corner, he didn't see anyone around so he proceeded to enter the desk just as Doc popped up from behind the desk rifle drawn.

"Don't come any closer," he said stepping out from behind the counter. "Drop your gun! I'm not afraid to use this!"

"Doc," Kitty said as Walt stepped up behind him and disarmed the older man of his rifle.

"Nice and easy there Doc," Hank said taking the rifle from Walt. "We'll hold onto this, wouldn't want any one to get hurt now do we?"

"No," Doc said releasing the rifle. "We don't."

"Now," said Hank looking from Doc to Kitty. "Ol Walt here is going to look out after these nice folks while you and the redhead go for a walk with me to the bank and then we'll be out of your town for good!"

Kitty opened her mouth to protest but Doc shook his head and she stopped any protest that she would have said.

"Good," Hank said pushing Doc and Kitty in front of him, his pistol leveled at their backs. "You two lead the way!"


	4. Chapter 4

Doc knew as long as he and Kitty was being held hostage there wasn't much Matt was going to be able to do to stop the bank from being robbed.

"Alright Doc," Hank said stopping at the bank's front door. "Open it!"

Doc struggled with the damaged door but was finally able to open it enough for the three of them to squeeze inside.

"Now what?" Doc said turning to look at the outlaw.

"You and the lady here is going to clean out that safe for me," Hank said pointing toward the back of the bank with his revolver.

Doc shuffled toward the vault and tried the door. When it wouldn't budge, Hank pushed the doctor out of the way. "Dammit," he said looking around. "That tornado didn't damage the vault."

"Is that what you thought," Doc replied angrily. "That you would just walk in here and the vault would be open and the money there for everyone to take!"

"Shut up old man," Hank said handing the doctor with a back handed slap that sent him to the floor.

"Doc!" Kitty said pushing at Hank with both her hands as Walt busted into the banks doors.

"Hank," he said breathlessly. "That Marshall is coming this way we got to get out of here!"

Matt had waited for what seemed like an eternity for the outlaw gang to make an attempt to storm the town and when they had not, he knew something was up. Taking Festus with him, he decided to head back toward the bank.

"I don't like this," he said looking at Festus. "Something just don't feel right."

"I know what yer meaning, Matthew," he said.

Just then, Matt caught a glimpse of Walt sliding into the front door of the bank.

"Festus," he said drawing his gun. "Something's going on at the bank!"

"I seen em Matthew," Festus replied drawing his own weapon as the two law men headed for the front door of the bank.

Walt and Hank spun around just as the doors to the bank busted open.

What happened next was a blur of gun fire as Walt grabbed Doc and Hank took a hold of Kitty.

Firing toward the door, the two outlaws dragged Kitty and Doc with them as they made their way toward the back of the bank.

Matt stepped inside the front door with Festus just behind as Hank and Walt reached the back door.

Walt struggled with Doc as the old man attempted to get free, which gave Festus just the opening he needed to take the man out with a shot to the chest.

But not before Walt had a chance to squeeze off a return shot which grazed the hill man's shoulder.

Matt watched the exchange in almost slow motion as he aimed his gun in Hank's direction but he hesitated when he seen that the man was using Kitty as a human shield which gave the outlaw the perfect opportunity to squeeze off a shot that made contact with its intended target.

"Matt!" Kitty yelled as the lawman went down just a few feet in front of her.

"Shut up bitch," Hank yelled as Kitty screamed again.

"Matt," she said as Hank dragged her from the bank and made his way toward his horse.

Mounting the horse, he pulled Kitty up with him and then spurred the mount into a hard gallop out of town as Newly and the others arrived at the entrance to the bank.

"Doc," Newly said coming to the old man's side.

"I'm fine Newly," he said waving the man away as he made his way to Matt's side where Festus, holding his injured shoulder was already at.

"Matthew," he said as the lawman laid prone on the floor.

"Stand back," Doc said making his way between Festus and Matt.

Kneeling beside the marshal, he saw the blood stain already forming on the lawman's chest. Checking for a pulse, he looked up at Newly.

"Get him over to the hotel," he ordered. "Be easy, that bullet wound is bad!"

"He going to be alright Doc," Festus asked pulling Doc aside.

"I don't know yet," Doc said pulling Festus hand away from his shoulder. "Have Newly clean that up while I tend to Matt."

Festus shook his head as he holstered his gun. "Time fer that later," he said looking toward Sam and the others. "I'm going after Ms. Kitty, who's a going wit me?"

"I am Festus," Sam said as several of the others spoke up as well.

"Then let's go!" Festus replied heading for his Mule as Doc shuffled over to the hotel to see about Matt's wound.


	5. Chapter 5

Doc stepped into the hotel as Newly directed him into an interior room where he had them place the unconscious Marshall.

"How is he Newly?" Doc asked picking up his stethoscope.

"No change Doc," Newly replied watching the older man's face.

Doc sighed slowly as he pulled the stethoscope from his ears. Opening Matt's shirt, he examined the wound before speaking.

"Just from the location," he said looking at Newly. "It doesn't appear to have hit any major organs."

"And there's no exit wound," Newly said. "I checked."

Doc nodded as he rolled up his shirt sleeves. "Alright," he said picking up a probe. "Let's find that bullet and get it out."

"Yes sir," Newly replied knowing that time was essential when it came to bullet wounds.

Festus, Sam, Burke and a few of the other men from town followed the trail of horses tracks that had been made by the riders outside of town.

Stopping to rest their horses, Burke and Festus looked over the tracks. "Looks like they are headed for those hills Festus," Burke said as the hill man nodded.

"That there's a big mistake," he said getting back atop Ruth's back.

No one knew the hills better than Festus and no one was better at tracking a horse though those hills than Festus.

"Let's go," Festus said remounting and spurring Ruth into a gallop.

Further down the trail, Kitty struggled against Hanks arm that was wrapped so tightly around her waist she could hardly breathe. But she wasn't going to make it easy on the man to get away.

"Hold up a minute," he said stopping his horse in front of the others.

Letting Kitty fall to the ground, he slid off his horse.

"Look lady," he screamed at the red headed woman sitting at his feet. "Either you ride along peacefully or I'm going to hog tie you and throw you over my saddle!"

"You wouldn't dare!" Kitty said standing up to face the man her eyes showing her anger.

"I wouldn't question ol Hank ma'am," one of the others said grinning. "He's a man of his word."

Kitty's eyes narrowed as she darted for the nearest grove of trees but was quickly stopped by Hank's horse when it cut her off before she could reach them.

"Now," Hank said sliding off the horse with a rope. "Let's do this my way!"

As the sun started to set, Festus worried they could lose the riders and the trail in the dark and he couldn't let that happen. Spurring Ruth to go faster, he happened upon the spot Hank and his men had stopped at only moments ago.

"Look here," Festus said sliding off Ruth and bending down to check the multiple tracks left behind. "They ain't far ahead," he said noticing a piece of fabric wound around a briar.

Pulling the fabric free, he showed it to Sam. "That there looks a lot like the dress Ms. Kitty was a wearin?"

Sam nodded as he handed the material back. "I'd say it was a match Festus."

"Hank, hold on a minute!"

"What is it now, Curt," Hank said turning in his saddle, Kitty now gagged and tied up with rope sat quietly in front of him.

"Look," he said slowly. "Me and the boys been talkin and we think it's time to split up. You got that there woman and you know they ain't going to stop at nuthin to get her back."

"So what are you saying Curt," Hank demanded.

"I'm saying that I ain't takin the blame for the killin of a lawman or the kidnappin of a woman. I'm headed as far south of here as I can get."

Hanks eyes darted from on man to the next. "Is that how ya'all feel?" He asked angrily.

The heads nodded as Hank swung his horse around. "Fine," he said. "Then get yer yellow hides outa here! All yer doing is slowing me down any way!" 


	6. Chapter 6

Doc ran the back of his hand across his weary sweat covered brow before turning to Newly. "We've done all we can now Newly. It's in Matt's hands now."

Newly nodded as he covered the Marshal with a clean sheet. "Why don't you get some rest Doc," he said.

Doc sighed as he looked out the window onto the darkened street.

"Worried about Kitty," Newly asked as the man nodded. "Festus will bring her back Doc or die trying."

"That's what worries me Newly," the old doctor replied his voice cracking with emotion.

Hank traveled alone with Kitty tied and seated just in front of him for several more miles before stopping next to a creek.

"Well camp here for the night," he said pulling Kitty down off the horse, he placed her against a large bolder. "If it's all the same to you," he said grinning as he removed the gag. "I'm going to leave you tied up for the night so I can get some shut eye."

"Well it's not all the same to me," Kitty said angrily. "Why are you holding me hostage? What could you possibly gain?"

"Look lady," Hank said pulling a bedroll from his horse. "I ain't dumb! I know who that Marshal was that I shot. I also know he meant a heck of a lot to you! Which means you mean a heck of a lot to him! So if anyone thinks about coming after me for shooting that lawman and I got you, well then my chances of survival just increase, didn't they?"

"You think you got it all figured out don't you?" Kitty said harshly. "But that's where you've made your mistake mister! The law will stop at nothing to take you in, even if it means my life."

Hank leaned down and replace the gag as he smiled at Kitty. "Well now," he said fixing a stay lock of her hair. "Let's hope it don't come to that."

Festus eased Ruth along the trail, careful to not lose the tracks of the riders. "Hold up a minute," he said sliding down off his mule.

"What is it Festus?" Sam asked as the hill man bent down and looked at the tracks left by the riders.

"They split up," he said making eye contact with Sam. "Most of em went back towards the South from here. Only one I see kept on a going up into those hills."

"Which tracks should we follow," Sam asked.

Festus took to his Mule again before speaking. "Sam, I want you and the rest of the men to follow the tracks leading south, make sure them boys are long gone before headin back to Dodge."

"And your going to follow the other tracks?" Sam asked knowingly.

"Yup," Festus replied with a slight nod. "I gots me a hunch this may be the feller I'm a lookin for."

"Don't you think one of us should come with you," Burke said concerned.

"No," Festus replied evenly. "I'll have a better chance of getting Ms. Kitty back alone than with a bunch of noisy horses and riders. Ya'all get now and Sam...if in you get back to Dodge before I do, tell Matthew and Doc that I'm a goin ta bring her home...I promise that."

"I'll do that Festus," Sam replied. "You take care."

Festus nodded as he nudge Ruth back along the trail. From the looks of the tracks, who ever had come this way wasn't much further ahead, if he kept at the pace he was going, he should catch up to them my morning." 


	7. Chapter 7

Festus continued along the trail until he came to a creek. Stopping to allow Ruth to take a drink, the hair on the back of his neck rose as he heard a man's voice nearby.

Leaving Ruth by the creek, he drew his pistol, cocked it and then slowly made his way up the embankment toward where the voice had come from.

The soft glow of a campfire drew his eyes toward the man who had settled on a laid out bed roll but what caught his attention was Kitty.

Tied up and gaged, it was all he could do to stop himself from storming the camp and taking the man on the bed roll apart with his bare hands.

But Festus knew he had to take the time to get Kitty out of there so that she wouldn't be hurt in the attempt. Just lying low for the moment, he waited for the man to drift off to sleep before entering the camp.

Kitty watched as Hank slowly drifted in and out. Giving her the opportunity to run her hands up and down the large bolder behind her, the friction making the robes that bind her lose enough for her to get first one hand out and then the other out.

Watching Hanks breathing, she noticed that the man was asleep, slowly bringing her hands around in front of her, she undid the robe and then took off the gag.

Getting to her feet, she crept slowly around Hank, turning toward the woods, she started to run but a large strong foot swept out, knocking her off her feet.

"Just where do you think your going," Hank said pinning her to the ground.

Grabbing the robe, he quickly wound it around Kitty, but more tightly than he had before.

Just as he finished, Hank leaned back and started to laugh but stopped when he felt the cool iron of a gun at his temple.

"One more peep outa you and I'm a blow yer head off," Festus said taking a step back. "Put yer hands up and move away from Ms. Kitty there nice and easy like."

Hank lifted his hands slowly into the air and then started to get to his feet.

Lunging toward Festus suddenly, he caught him off guard and nocked him to the ground as Festus gun tumbled away.

As both the men went for the gun, Kitty watched helplessly as they fought in front of her.

Festus knew he couldn't let Hank get the upper hand or the gun, using all of his strength he pummeled the bigger man as the man punched and kicked Festus in return.

Rolling around on the ground, Festus noticed his gun not but a hands reach away, lunging for it, he grabbed a hold of the revolvers stock and then twisted around as Hank jumped on top of him and started to wrestle for control of the gun.

Kitty screamed as the gun suddenly went off and both men stopped moving. Festus took a deep breath, then kicked the dead man away from him as he got to his feet and stumbled over to where Kitty lay.

"Festus," she said as the hill man struggled to free her. "Are you hurt?"  
She asked once she was free.

"Aw shucks Ms. Kitty," Festus said taking a seat on the hard ground. "The day a Haggen can't walk away from a fight is the day I need to turn in my badge."

Kitty started to smile but then she remembered Matt. "How's Matt," she asked helping the deputy to his feet.

"Don't rightly now," Festus replied sadly. "Doc hadn't told us a thing before I left!"

"Oh," Kitty replied sullenly.

"But don't you worry none Ms. Kitty," Festus said taking her arm. "You know ol Doc and you know Matthew. He be alright."

This time Kitty did smile as Festus led her toward Hanks horse. "If in you can ride, we could be back in Dodge by tonight."

"I can ride," Kitty said, "but what about you?"

"Don't you worry bout me," Festus replied with a wiry grin after seeing the concern on her face. "I made Matthew and Doc a promise that I was gonna bring ya back and that's a what I'm a fixin to do."

Doc checked his gold pocket watch for the time, the sun had been up for hours but as of yet there was still no sign of Kitty or Festus and Matt had yet to come around.

"Doc," Newly said stepping into the lounge where Matt lay. "Sam and the others are back!"

Doc smear as he headed for the door. "And Kitty and Festus," he asked as Newly shook his head.

"Sam said Festus told them to split up, he and Kitty haven't been seen since," Newly replied in whispered tones. "I've a good mind to go out there and look for them."

"No," the raspy voice strained with the effort of talking said from the table where Matt lay.

"Matt," Doc said stepping over to where the lawman was straining to sit up. "Don't you go movin now. I took that bullet out of you but that don't mean you can be getting up yet."

"Kitty's out there," he said painfully aware of the ache in his chest.

"And Festus will bring her home," Doc said evenly while pushing the lawman back down upon the table. "You just rest now!"

Matt nodded and then he relented as he laid back with a sigh and closed his eyes.

"What else did Sam have to say," Doc asked taking Newly out of the parlor.

"Sam said he told him to tell us that he would be back," Newly replied with a shy smile. "And made a promise on it."

Doc nodded as he swiped his mustache, afraid of becoming over come with emotion, he just turned and headed back into the parlor where the Marshal now peacefully slept.

At this point the best both of them could hope for, was that Festus kept his promise. 


	8. Chapter 8

After Festus had taken the time to cover Hanks body with stones, he and Kitty took to the trail back to Dodge.

Careful to navigate the rocky trail in the dark with Kitty atop Hanks horse, Festus went slowly which took more time than he would have liked.

By the time the sun was at its highest, they still had half a days travel left. Stopping for a moment to take a swig, of water from his canteen, he turned to see Kitty, her hair and clothes a dusty mess.

"We'll stop here for a minute so you can rest Ms. Kitty," Festus said running his bandana across his forehead.

"No Festus," Kitty said taking a drink. "I want to get home, let's keep going please."

Festus understood her need to get back so she could see how Matt was, he to urgently wanted to know whether or not the lawman was alive.

After another moments rest, they decided to continue the trek back to Dodge.

"Sure wish I knew what was going on," Doc said checking the time on his pocket watch for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"So do I," Matt said from the settee where Doc and Newly had made him a bed.

"Perhaps you should let Newly go after them," Doc replied softly.

"And leave the town without a lawman?" Matt questioned.

Doc took a seat next to Matt and tiredly rubbed the bridge of his nose before he replied. "I know your right Matt," he said.

"Don't worry Doc," Matt said in a raspy voice putting a hand on his chest willing the ache away. "I trust Festus, if anyone can bring her back, it's him."

Doc nodded knowingly as Newly rushed inside the room. "Marshal! Doc!" He said excitedly. "Their back, Ms. Kitty and Festus!"

"Well it's about time," Doc said relief washing over him. "Why I got a good mind to give that Deputy of yours a piece of my mind for making us worry like that."

Matt sighed as Doc followed Newly out the door and to the front of the hotel where Kitty stopped the horse she rode.

"Kitty," Doc said taking her into his arms as she slid off the horse. "Are you alright?" He asked looking her up and down for any signs of injuries.

"Yes," she said as Doc noticed the rope burns on her wrists. "It's nothing, how's Matt?"

"Why don't you go see for yourself," he said with a nod of his head toward the hotel.

Kitty rushed into the hotel as Doc looked up to where Festus sat atop Ruth. "Well Deputy Haggen," Doc said swiping at his mustache. "What have you got to say for yourself."

"Watcha talkin bout ya ol scudder," Festus said sliding off his mule.

"I'm talking about taking off by yourself," Doc sputtered angrily. "Don't you know you could have gotten yourself and Kitty killed?"

"Wal I didn't," Festus relied harshly.

"No you didn't," he said looking at the deputy with trained medical eyes. "But you did get into a fight, didn't you?" He said looking at the hill man's swollen eye.

Festus reached up and tentatively touched the area around his eye that had swollen.

"Don't touch it," Doc said taking his arm. "Come inside so I can have a look at you."

"I don't need yer help," Festus said trying to pull his arm away.

But Doc wasn't taking no for an answer as he tightened his grip. "Just answer me one thing, is he dead?"

"Yup," Festus replied evenly.

"Good," Doc said leading the deputy inside.

Kitty stepped into the lounge where Matt lay, she nearly collapsed into his arms but afraid of hurting him, she settled for sitting next to him on the settee. "Oh Matt," she said her eyes tearing up.

"Kitty," he said giving her a hug. "I'm so sorry. I couldn't shoot. I was to afraid of hitting you."

"I know," Kitty said making eye contact with the man that she loved. "I don't blame you at all. I'm just glad your alive!"

Matt nodded. "What about you," he said looking at Kitty's disheveled appearance. "Did he hurt you?"

Kitty shook her head no. "Didn't have a chance to Matt," she said with a slight smile. "Festus was right there."

"Good man," Matt said hugging Kitty closer.

"Well Festus, your either really lucky or just good at ducking," Doc said with a slight chuckle while cleaning the gash above Festus eye. "I don't feel anything broken, but this gash is going to need a stitch or two."

"Aww foot," Festus said pushing Doc's hands away. "All's I need is a bed."

"Well," Doc said tugging at his earlobe. "I guess you'll live." 


	9. Chapter 9

Matt stepped though the double doors of the recently renovated Long Branch and tipped his hat up as he stepped up to the bar. "Kitty," he said with a grin toward the woman. "Doc," he said acknowledging the doctor drinking coffee at the end of the bar.

"Matt," Kitty said returning the smile, she handed the lawman a cup of coffee. "How are things going?"

"Well, since the tornado last month," he said. "Just about every damaged building in Dodge has been repaired.

"That's great," Doc said with a nod. "And Festus is working on the roof of the new livery stable."

"Or at least he was," Kitty said as the hill man walked in.

"Matthew," he said siding up to the bar where Kitty handed him a cup of coffee.

"Festus," Matt said with a wiry grin. "I'm glad your here," he said pulling out a telegram. "I just received this from the Marshal in Kanas City, Hank Richardson was wanted in several counties. He had an extensive criminal record and his gang has mostly been rounded up and jailed."

"That's good news Matthew," Festus said finishing his coffee. "I got to get back to work."

Matt waited until his deputy left before handing the telegram to Kitty. "What I failed to mention is that every lawman in this whole state has been after Hank Richardson, and Festus was the only one who was able to do the job."

"Well," Doc said sliding off his stool. "I'm glad you didn't mention it! He already thinks he's the best deputy there is. If you would have told him that it would have gone to his head for sure! I got rounds to make, Kitty thanks for the coffee, I will see you later."

"Bye Doc," she said watching the old man leave before turning back to Matt. "I don't know Matt, don't you think you should tell him."

Matt took the telegram back, neatly folded it and placed in his pocket. "Do I need to Kitty?"

Kitty smiled broadly. "No Matt," she said patting his hand. "I don't think you do." 


End file.
